


The Sun That Lights Up Our Sky

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Debt, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He and his crew are one of the few exceptions to their ironclad rule.Or how one single act of kindness turned the world on its head.





	1. His love will conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrangement was made. Two people fall in love and get married.

"Sister, you gotta see this." a young woman turned the newspaper towards her sister. 

Upon reading the article, the only female Shichibukai froze on the spot

"We move out." she gave an order "We'll intercept that ship and stage a kidnapping. We'll use my status to pass them off as our subordinates. That way, we can repay the massive debt we owe him."

With that, the populace that had been hidden in safe location for many years began preparations for their most dangerous undertaking in a long while. Everyone was united in one purpose, to get the savior of their three rulers away from the trap Marines had prepared for him.

-x-

"Boss, someone is approaching." his 2nd in command announced

Fisher Tiger took the spyglass from him and looked through it. Indeed, there was a ship approaching. 

"We'll wait to discern their intentions, then we'll act in accordance to what we find." Fisher Tiger gave his own order

Soon, the two ships were standing side by side with each other.

"Greetings." a black-haired woman spoke

She was dressed in a pretty expensive dress, and she was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

"I have come here to make you an offer." she spoke, tilting her head back "I am a Shichibukai, meaning that I have a contract with the government."

Fisher Tiger said nothing, opting to just stare at her.

"The contract entails me doing their dirty work for them whenever they need me to do so." she continued "In exchange, my bounty gets revoked, and the bounties of my 'subordinates' are revoked as well."

"What are you getting at?" Fisher Tiger finally spoke, his nervous fingers drumming against the table

"As a Shichibukai, I gain access to information that normal people aren't privy to." she announced in response "That's how I got this."

She handed the newspaper to Fisher Tiger, who found himself staring at his own picture. As he scanned the text on the page, his eyes widened.

"Well, it seems that the Marines are willing to go to extreme lengths for a little old me." he said dryly "I am almost honored, really."

"I am here to offer you and yours a way out of it." the Shichibukai in front of him said "If you'd accept, I'll shield you and yours like I've never shielded anyone before."

"What do you want in turn?"

"Nothing." she smiled a sad smile at him "You've done plenty. This isn't about what you can do for us, this is about what we can do for you."

And on that day, an agreement was reached. One that would alter the world forever.

-x-

It took Sun Pirates a while to get adjusted to their new life on the hidden island in the middle of Calm Belt, and thus doubly protected by its secret location and Sea Kings that roamed that part of the sea.

Sonia had taken to pampering the youngest member of Sun Pirates. She and her sisters had experienced hell and she was determined to not let the past repeat itself with Koala. On her insistence, her elder sister called Sengoku a month after Sun Pirates started living with them.

"Hello, Sengoku speaking."

"It's me. I need you to deliver someone to her family." a feminine voice rang in his ear "She is under my protection. If anything untoward happens to her....."

She let the threat hang in the air, and Sengoku understood perfectly.

"It'll be done."

"Good. Sonia will deliver her."

Then the line went dead.

-x-

"I want to show you something." Sonia insisted, pulling his arm "You've been cooped up in here for weeks on end, and it's not healthy. This whole arrangement was made for your benefit, so you're going out with me, right now."

Sighing, Fisher Tiger gave in. Sonia dragged them to the beach, where moonlight illuminated the shore with its pale blue light, making it pale white.

"It's beautiful, no?" Sonia smiled

Fisher Tiger had to agree. It was truly the small things that made life worth living.

Unseen by either of the two people on the beach, the other two sisters gave each other meaningful looks.

-x-

The three sister were spending time together, when Sonia decided to ask the Question.

"Sister, we hate men, right?" she hesitated "I think I might have fallen in love with one."

"My dear sister." the eldest raised an eyebrow "There are no men on this island."

"That's the story we're sticking with." Mari clarified

"Right. I've been thinking of marrying Fisher Tiger. During this past month, we learned we have a lot common." Sonia continued "Not only would it be a match made in heaven, but being the chosen husband of a Shichibukai's sister would ensure he'd never have to be afraid of anyone ever again."

"You have our permission." both her sisters announced "We'll start planning the wedding right away!"

-x-

The wedding was a quiet ceremony. The sisters wanted to avoid publicity, for it involved Marines catching wind of certain things, which would endanger the husband-to-be, something they wanted to avoid. The whole thing was completed fairly quickly, with only a few people who were guaranteed to keep their mouths shut present.

After the wedding came the most tricky part of the whole tradition, the honeymoon. 

"You couldn't be seen together in public." Mari gave the newlyweds a meaningful glance "Being seen would spell death sentence for the both of you. That's why we've prepared these."

She pulled two identical cloaks with hoodies out of the closet and handed one to both Tiger and Sonia.

Reluctantly, they nodded.

"Do you truly agree with this?"

"Frankly, I do not." Sonia admitted "But I'd lose you if we don't do this, and that would be worse."

Then she threw her arms around his neck. 

"You and I, our pasts bind us." Sonia whispered "We were both slaves, who suffered under the cruel hands of Tenryubitos, and we escaped that fate. You saved us, and we....we're in your debt, and.......I love you. I love how you put the well-being of us slaves first......even if it meant making the world your enemy...."

"I did what was the right thing to do." Fisher Tiger looked away "It was what anyone would have done."

"Wrong. In this kind of system, it's what very few people would have done, and I happen to have the privilege of being married to one of those people." Sonia smiled "Don't sell yourself short."

-x-

In the Marine base, Kizaru frowned. It seemed one of the Shichibukai decided to oppose the World Government and the Marines as well.

"I'll do it, rules be damned!" a familiar voice boomed

The double doors swung open and Akainu stormed in like a furious hurricane.

"We revoke her Shichibukai status, then she won't be able to protect him any longer." Akainu growled

Kizaru sighed. Akainu didn't understand how the world worked.

"That would cause other problems." Kizaru pointed out "Even without their titles, they are powerful Devil fruit users, and once their hands are no longer tied by Shichibukai system, they'll go above and beyond to get him back, including inflicting harm upon us Marines. No. We're letting him go. There's plenty of others you could focus on instead."


	2. In the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the place, where our hopes and dreams come true  
> It's a place I've always longed for, where I can be with you

"Greetings, leaders of Kuja Pirates." Vice Admiral Tsuru glanced at the three sisters 

"I can tell why they sent you to escort me." the eldest one crossed her arms

"Indeed." Tsuru nodded "Your hatred of men is well-known among our ranks."

There was a silence.

"Which is why I have to wonder...." Tsuru broke the silence, her eyes narrowing "Why are you giving shelter to a known criminal, who is a man at that?"

"Easy." Mari was the one to answer "He is our sister's husband, so it's only natural we'd bend our rules for him."

The doors opened, allowing Fisher Tiger and Sonia to step into the room. Tsuru and Sonia's two sisters turned their heads to look at the two.

"I think it's the other way around." Tsuru gave the three sisters a knowing smile "You aren't allowing him to stay because they got married. You let them get married because you needed an excuse to let him stay."

The three sisters stared at her in wonder. She saw right through their intentions.

"How do you know?" Mari demanded

"Everyone knows about the Slaves' Hero and those he wrenched from the jaws of hell." Tsuru gave them a fond smile "You three probably were among the slaves he set free. Don't worry, I won't do anything. You are protected by Shichibukai system. And even if you weren't, I'd be willing to turn a blind eye in this matter. You see, I too believe in moral justice. A person isn't guilty unless they've done something truly heinous, which none of you has."

-x-

The Marine ship soon departed, carrying its passengers to yet another meeting. Sonia, Mari and Fisher Tiger remained on the pier, watching the ship sail further and further away from the docks.

"She'll be back." Sonia whispered

And so they returned to the building that served as their castle.

However, the visits weren't over yet.

"The Revolutionary army sent their emissary." a messenger announced

"Let them in." Sonia commanded

It was a woman in mind-twenties, wearing a hat, a pair of loose pants and a blouse. On top of her head rested a pair of goggles. Short orange hair framed her face. Upon seeing her, Sonia immediately squealed in delight."

"You are back, pipsqueak!" Sonia said earnestly, hugging the emissary "I remember when you were a wee little kid yet to find your place in the world...."

"You know her?" Mari inquired

"Course I do. You both do as well." Sonia giggled "Right, Koala?"

The girl turned red, embarrassed

"I volunteered to come so I can see Uncle." Koala explained "I am eager to hear how have you been doing since we parted ways."

"Don't worry." Sonia assured her "As his wife, it's my duty to look after him, and I think I've been doing a pretty good job so far."

"You two are married?!" Koala pouted "And I wasn't invited?"

"We considered it." Sonia threw her a guilty look "But Marines were bound to hear. Then they would have come here and chopped his head off faster than you could say 'cracker'."


	3. My Wish For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll prove how strong my love for you really is.

Sonia found herself surrounded by bandits. She flashed them a feral grin before transforming into her snake form. The rest was easy. She tore through Splash Pirates with ease. There, in the far side of the room, lay her target, Mizu Mizu no Mi. It gave its consumer the power to control any and all water. It also removed the only weakness of the Akuma no Mi in general, allowing its consumer to swim freely. In other words, it was perfect for her husband.

She smiled once she had the wavy fruit in her grasp. She stored it in plain brown bag she wore on her shoulder. Then she began to advance towards the exit. More pirates tried to block her way, but they all became her snack. With a flourish, she returned to her ship and steered it back to Kuja island, back to her true home.

Upon arrival, she saw that her family were right there, waiting for her. She cast one glance at three people who meant the world to her and she smiled, disembarking to embrace them.

"It's good to have you back, sister." Mari greeted her

"Thank you." Sonia smiled at her family once again "I am glad to be home."

Then she remembered the reason she was gone. She gave her sisters a meaningful glance. They both nodded and made themselves scarce. Sonia was left alone, with only Fisher Tiger to keep her company. She opened the brown bag and gave him the fruit inside.

"It's Mizu Mizu no Mi." Sonia answered his unspoken question "I intended for the power it contains to be yours."

Fisher Tiger nothing, only taking a bite and then swallowing. He made a face.

"Bon apetit." Sonia joked

But then her expression became more serious. There was another reason she sought Mizu Mizu no Mi. With Logia fruits, some elements were stronger than others. For instance, Mera Mera no Mi was lowest on that ladder. Magu Magu no Mi trumped Mera Mera no Mi. And Mizu Mizu no Mi trumped Magu Magu no Mi.

She recalled her sister's recount of how she had a confrontation with Akainu.

-x

"Don't play games with me." Akainu growled "I have eaten Magu Magu no Mi and I have became the living magma. I have eaten the 2nd strongest fruit in the world, and the only fruits which are stronger than my own are Yami Yami no Mi or Mizu Mizu no Mi."

Her sister was unaffected by the outburst, and instead chose to calmly walk away, but Akainu wasn't done."

"I know you're hiding that criminal. Fisher Tiger, no? I will find him and I will eradicate him with my magma."

-x-

Akainu felt exhilarated. He had taken few trusty Marines and sailed off to find the Kuja empire, and carry the justice out himself. With the power of Magu Magu no Mi on his side, he had nothing to fear. If the ones in charge refused to pursue Fisher Tiger, he would do so himself.

Finally, he spotted the island. It was still a good distance ahead, but it was in sight. Akainu gave the men some final orders.

Upon disembarking, Sonia herself greeted them, and there was one more figure standing next to her.

"Greetings, Vice Admiral Akainu. You know the rules, so I'll make it short and sweet. There will be a fight, and if you win it, you can stay and do what you came here to do. I'll be your opponent." 

"And I'll be her second." the mysterious figure said

Then they linked arms

"Wife husband tag team activated." they both said

Then Sonia transformed into her snake form, and the mysterious figure - apparently her husband-, jumped into the water

Sonia lunged at Akainu, trying to sink her fangs into him. On the other side, a tidal wave was coming, threatening to crush Akainu. The Vice Admiral felt her blood run cold. There was no mistaking that power. Sonia's partner and husband had eaten Mizu Mizu no Mi, one of the only two fruits that trumped his own.

"I am not gonna let you touch Fisher Tiger." Sonia hissed at him

The tidal wave was coming closer, and so was Sonia. 

And for the first time in his life, Akainu felt fear.


End file.
